Breaking The Broken
by Deka-Chan560
Summary: Sometimes, it's easier to leave when it's hard then to stay and Yugi just wants to get away from the pain. Will he and Yami be able to patch things up, or will they call it quits? Puzzleshipping, warning: slightly depressed characters.
1. Yami

# Breaking the Broken 1:Yami #  
Ok guys, this plot bunny sprung up in my bushes and I decided to bring him home. Enjoy and arigato gosaimasu for reading!

YAMI "Yami, I-I just can't do this anymore..."

I look over at you in complete shock, with your suitcases packed and ready to leave. "Yugi, what are you talking about?" I know exactly what you mean, I only start this conversation because I know it'll hold you back, just a little longer.

"Yami, you know exactly what I'm talking about! This, US, our relationship!

I can see the tears threatening to fall, so I know this isn't what you want."But, Yugi why?" I know why, because you're so insecure, you claim I'll flirt with anyone and everyone. I'd never do that to you, I'd never betray you like she did.

Your eyes flamed, I could see the crimson spark coming forth through your violet orbs; you're quite obviously furious. "Yami, you can't honestly tell me you don't know."

"Oh, I know. It's because you're insecure and jealous." Shit, I didn't mean to say that...

I can tell you're livid, because you ball your fists and start walking toward me. I'm braced for impact, because this is what I want from you, your emotions. I want us to work this out, I want you to cry, scream, shove me away. Why do you hold everything in? "You dumb bastard!" You're hand connects with my face and it knocks me back a bit. I grab your wrist as you pull back for another shot and your resolve collapses. You wail and the tears flow in rivers, but this is what I want. I'm happy.

"I'm sorry!" No, don't apologize, this is my fault. "I just can't anymore..." You stand up and walk back to your things. "Goodbye, Yami" and with that you walk away, never looking back at me.

For a moment, I thought you were bluffing, that you would turn around and run back to me, apologizing, crying, trying to get past this. But no, you never came back, and honestly...

I hadn't expected you too.

And the realization that maybe you wouldn't come back made me feel like crying. 


	2. Yugi

# BTB2 #  
Ok so I couldn't let our star-heads end like that, so let's see this from Yugi's perspective... I think most of you might be quite surprised... Enjoy and arigato gosaimasu for reading!

Yugi "Yami,I-I can't do this anymore..." You look over at me, I can tell you're shocked. That's what I want, to shock you out of this, not get into an argument, I don't even want to leave!

"What are you talking about Yugi?" I can tell you know, and that makes me kind of angry, so I amplified it, and did my best to make it convincing.

"Yami, you know exactly what I'm talking about! This, US, our relationship!" I really don't know if I can do this, I-I'm not even sure if I want to anymore... I'm already close to tears, all I want is for you to appologize, so I can try to work past my insecurities.

"But, Yugi, why?"

I don't know.

"Yami, you can't honestly tell me you don't know." Of course you don't, I don't even know.

"Oh, I know. It's because you're insecure and jealous."

What? What the hell?!

"You dumb bastard!" Before I know what happened my balled fist connects with your face. No, this isn't what I wanted. I didn't actually want to hurt you! But you drove me to it! My emotions get the better of me and I pull back once again, but instead of letting me hit you, you grab my wrist, and I break down out of shock and worry.

"I'm sorry!" This is all my fault!

"I just can't anymore..." I'll have to leave now. After an ouburst like that, I know you won't appreciate my company. Just please don't make this hard for me, it's hard enough already...

"Goodbye, Yami" and with that I walk away, never looking back at you.

For a moment, I thought maybe I would run back to you. Apologizing, crying, trying to get past this. But I guess I don't give myself enough credit, because apparently I'm stronger than that. So I didn't turn around, didn't look back, didn't even tell you something to let you know if I might be back... but honestly...

I'm not sure you expected me too.

And the realization that maybe you don't care enough to chase me sends me into a fit of tears as I struggle to start the car you bought me. My eyes are blurry driving down the road, as I ask myself questions that I know every, yet no answer for.

Why did I start this fight? Because I wanted to work this out. But this isn't the way.

Work out what exactly? The fact that you're always flirting with other people. But then again you always said you wouldn't betray me.

What made me think that in the first place? Vivian, when I dated her, she did the same thing. But that desn't make it apply to you.

Why can't I trust you? Because you're just like her. But that's not even true.

Do I still love you? Unconditionally. But... that just isn't enough anymore.

And I wish it was, I really do because then this wouldn't have happened like this. I wish I wasn't so insecure all the time, so vulnerable. It makes me want to scream, so I do. I'm in a car, so no one can hear me, No one can hear my blood-curdling expression of saddness and regret, insecurity and depression. It soothes thr ache a bit, and as I pull up to my friend Anzu's house, I feel just a little bit better.

Next Chapter: Anzu

TBC 


	3. Anzu

# BTB 3: Anzu #  
*knock,knock*

Ugh! Who is that?

*knock,knock,knock*

God dammnit! Go away!

*knockknockknockknock*

I slam open the door with a glare already in place "God dammnit, who the fuck is it!?"

Yugi throws himself at my cotton-clad chest and sobs loudly "Y-Yugi? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that... Wait, why are you crying?" he just sobbed louder in response, so I walked him to my living room and sat him on my couch while I tried to figure out a way to asuage his histerity.

After I figured out a way to calm Yugi, I asked him what was wrong.

"I-I... I fucked up... I fucked up really bad Anz... I— I left this time... And he didin't come after me."

I raised a brow "Yami? Why did you leave?"

His face contorted in what seemed to be anger, but it didn't reach his eyes "He's a cheater! I just know it! I—"

"How do you know, Yugi?"

"He—!"

"Did you see him do it?"

"N-no, but—!"

"Stop doing this to yourself Yugi! You can't just assume everyone you ever date will be just like her! Isn't that what happened with Akefia?"

"...Yeah..."

"And Marik?"

"Yes, but—!"

"And Duke? Yugi, Yami is the one for you. Hell if any guy or girl can put up with your paranoia for this long they have to be the one for you. You can't let the one time anyone ever did wrong by you hinder your chances at love! It's just not fair to you, or Yami."

He turned his gaze to the floor and then the phone rang. "I got it. I have a feeling I know who it is." I got up and walked toward the land-line I kept in my kitchen. "Hello?"

"Anzu! I-is Yugi there?"

I sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose "Yeah Yami, he's here. Listen, I don't think your whould talk to him right now."

"No, Anzu. I need to speak with you."

I raised a brow, what the hell does he need me for? "Me? What for?"

"Listen Anzu, I know Yugi is hurting right now," he sighed " so I'm going to let him calm down. What I need you to do, is to (1) let him stay with you until he calms down and (2) call me when he does. This Yugi right now... he's not the Yugi I fell in love with in high school. I want that Yugi back, the one I could reasure with a hug, the one that rarely argued with me, the one who didn't have tantrums! This Yugi, I just can't love him the way I thought I could."

I smirked, I hadn't known Yami had fallen for Yugi in high school. If only I'd known then that I'd never had a chance with him. Would've saved me a lot of heart-break and tears. "Of course Yami. I'll call you when he comes to his senses, and don't worry, I'll get the old Yugi back for you, for all of us."

I heard him give a long, drawn-out sigh that I could tell was of relief. "Thank you, Anzu," I could hear the sadness in his voice and it made my heart clench in my chest. He really missed the old Yugi. "I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that."

I laughed "What are friends for? Talk to you later. Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up my end of the reciever and walked back to my living room. I sat down next to Yugi, and put my arm around his slumped, trembling shoulders. His body wracked with silent sobs and I felt my heart clench for the second time that day. "Yugi, what's wrong now?"

He moved his head from his hands and slumped over on my shoulder, I cradled him closer, motherly instinct. "I... I don't like myself right now Anz," he opened his eyes and turned to me "I want to be the old me, from five years ago, the one who's heart wasn't broken and put back together so many times, that it didn't even look like a heart anymore. I want to be the Yugi that fell in love with Yami, but was so afraid of so much, he ended up going out with Vivian Wong instead. The Yugi that would wake up happy because he got to see the person he loved nearly eveyday, the Yugi that would go to the beach with Yami just because we wanted to watching the sun rise or set, and see it reflect off of the surface of the water." He laughed, but I could tell it was pained. "I think that was the first time I ever saw Yami blush, that day I bashfully grabbed his hand while we watched the sunset together. Oh Anzu, I wish I could be that Yugi, just so I could enjoy moments like that again. The moments I could only feel love for Yami and not paranoia." He started to cry again, slumping over and covering his face in his hands, and begun to speak through choked sobs "What happened to that Yugi?! I hate me! I'll never be that Yugi again! I hate myself for it!" He lifted his head and harshly wiped at his eyes, then stood up and walked to my guest room, slsmming the door behind him.

I sighed, he could be that Yugi again, he just had to try. And IT want to be the best friend I can and help.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
I know Yugi seems kinda OOC, but in the summary it says 'warning: slight depressed characters' so you just gotta deal.

TBC 


	4. HELP US FIGHT SOPA!

MY DEAR READERS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I read a message from a fellow writer, Ryoucutie4ever and saw that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this site right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here at Wattpad/FanFiction, we will be attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then everything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But Ryoucutie4ever provided links below to show me she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everyone across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we can stand up and fight this. It is our right to freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, and our art to everyone who wishes to see it, but we can stop it, and only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet! Like she said, we've stopped it before, let's do it again! Come readers, lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Deka-Chan560


End file.
